


Look at Me

by Trammel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Is for Children, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He probably thought it was about the control, and he would give her anything she wanted, needed. But it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

She liked it best like this. Straddling him, her lean, strong legs on either side of him, his hands on her hips, sometimes moving up and down to lightly trace the scars on her body. He knew them all by now. She took him inside of her, moving fast or slow, as the feeling took her. She could lean down to bite that one spot on his neck that drove him crazy.

But that wasn't why she usually pushed him onto his back and took control. He probably thought it was about the control, and he would give her anything she wanted, needed. But it wasn't.

When she was above him, she could see his eyes as he watched her. As he cried out, his hands scrabbling at her back or her thighs or her breasts, his eyes locked on hers.

Those eyes were full of - no, she would not call it love; she would never call it love. Love was for children. But it was a type of worship. Those eyes. On her. Seeing her.

Not her covers, not her masks, not her past. Not what everyone wanted her to be.

Those eyes saw her.

It might not be love but it was real. It was hers.

And she cherished it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clintasha. I've been wanting to do something for them for a long time. Here's a little drabble to start with....


End file.
